Pain And Gain
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Misaki hurts her shoulder at school and tries to hide it. But of course, nothing can get past Usui...


**Yaaay for more Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! fics! Thanks to everyone for all the support! This one's for all my loyal readers and reviewers! X3 Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! (if I did it would be sooo much fluffier! X3)**

**

* * *

**

Pain And Gain

"My God, what a pain in the neck…" Misaki mumbled under her breath as she stared up at the sports banner hanging from the wall in the Seika High hallway.

The large green banner had been displayed to help raise the spirits of the students in an upcoming baseball match, but of course, some stupid, immature boys had decided to completely wreck the thing. Torn corners, scribbles and doodles in markers and inappropriate writings had somehow made their way onto the paper, which was then automatically deemed unfit for the school environment. Misaki made it a priority to get rid of it as soon as possible, so she had left the student council work to the other members for the day as she had taken the liberty to retrieve a ladder from the janitor's closet.

She now stood at the base of said ladder, getting ready to make her way up its steps to retrieve the banner.

Yet before she could even take one step up, none other than Usui Takumi poked his head around the corner and stared curiously at her.

"Ah, Prez, what are you planning to do with that ladder?" He asked, sauntering over to her and gazing up at the wall.

"Eat it." She replied sarcastically. "What's it look like, Baka Usui? I need to get that banner down." She growled. "Because some _stupid_ boys decided to be immature. Not that that's anything _new,_ but I was really starting to think this school was getting better…" she sighed. "Oh well. I'll just have to crack down on these delinquents and give them a lecture they'll never forget!" She roared, and Usui could practically see the red flames pulsing off of her.

"Okay, okay, just calm down, Prez." He said in his deep monotone. "You're gonna climb all the way up there?"

"Yeah. So what?" she asked with a pout. "You don't think I can?"

"I didn't say that. Just be careful." He warned, his emerald eyes getting more serious now.

"I know that, Baka Usui." She huffed. "Now, since you're here, you outer-space stalker, could make yourself useful and hold the ladder for me?"

"Anything Prez asks." He replied with a smile that made her heart flutter.

"R-Right." She turned away from him to hide a small blush and stepped up onto the ladder. Usui held it firm as she ascended to the top and came to a stop where she then reached out to remove the banner. Just then, she thought of something and she glared down at him, her face cherry red. "H-Hey! You'd better not be looking up my skirt or anything like that you stupid pervert!" She shouted down. But Usui's head was down as he held the ladder, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"C'mon, Prez. I'd never do something like that and you know it." He responded.

"Well…good." She mumbled and went back to fumbling with the banner.

After she had strained to reach the farthest corner, the large, bedraggled paper floated to the ground and the girl let out a sigh of accomplishment. "Alright, I'm coming down now Usui!" she called to him as she slowly stepped down.

The ladder did not budge even the slightest as her weight shifted and she felt safe with his secure grip holding her in place. But when she had nearly reached the bottom, she misjudged the space between steps and her foot slipped.

With a small yelp of surprise, Misaki felt gravity pull her down backward and panic shot through her like an electric charge. Usui reacted quickly and let go of the ladder, reaching his arms up to catch her awkwardly, yet securely around the waist.

Time seemed to freeze for that moment as he slowly lowered her to the ground until she found her footing. He could feel her heart pounding fiercely against her ribcage and he did not let go of her until her tense shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Prez, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Y…Yeah. I just slipped a little. Thanks…Usui…" she replied shakily.

"Here. You clean up the banner and I'll take the ladder back." He offered. He folded it and leaned it against the wall before lying it down on the floor.

"No, I can do it." Misaki argued. "I carried it out here by myself anyway, so I'll be fine." She assured.

"You did? By yourself?" His eyes sparked with shock and even a hint of anger, which startled her.

"Y-Yeah. So what?" she asked going on the defensive.

"This is too much for you, or anyone to handle by themselves. You should have asked someone for help. You probably hurt yourself…" he mumbled.

"Oh stop it, I'm _fine_. I'm not as weak as most people, you know." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know. Just don't be reckless." Usui's narrowed eyes finally softened a bit.

"Baka. Who's reckless?" she murmured. "At least let me help you then." She went on.

"No. You've done enough. I'll ask one of the guys to help." He told her.

"But _I _can help!" She protested. "Ugh, seriously! Why is it only _boys_ that can do anything? Sexist. Every. Single. One of 'em…" she went on mumbling to herself as she gathered up the banner and discarded it in a large trashcan at the end of the hallway. By the time she returned, Usui was already waiting for her, leaning against the wall.

"Time for work, Prez." He said playfully and winking at her.

"Uwah! W-What was that for you creep?" she cried as he began to head for the exit of the building.

"What's what for?" he asked, as she followed him in a huff.

"Never mind. Just shut up." She grumbled.

As she followed him out, she glanced around the hallways and into the deserted classrooms. She then snorted to herself and bit her lip.

"Eh? What's wrong, Prez?" Usui asked, leaning back to get a look at her face.

"No. It's nothing." She replied as she trekked along after him out the doors and into the cool, Spring air._ Just another reason for me to try harder._ She thought. _Why are boys so much stronger than girls? Baka Usui. There wasn't a single person in that hall that could have helped you carry that ladder back._

She then lifted her head to stare at his back and sighed once before quickening her pace to catch up and walk beside him.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so beat!" Misaki moaned as she practically collapsed into a vacant chair at Maid Latte.

The café was now closed and empty of all other workers and customers. Satsuki had left Misaki with the burden of locking up for the night which the Seika High president has gladly accepted to do. Naturally, Usui intended to stick to her side like glue until she got safely home.

"Why did every tray I carried today feel like it was 10 pounds heavier than usual?" she puffed.

"Was it because you used those extra-heavy trays you use to train your muscles? Or maybe because you carried a ladder out on your back by yourself?" Usui pitched in.

"Oh shut up!" Misaki snapped. "I'm just exhausted is all. I'm gonna go get changed." She announced, getting up slowly as though she were in pain and headed for the changing room. "AND NO I DON'T NEED HELP!" She shouted back over her shoulder before Usui could even open his mouth all the way to call out after her.

Usui watched her stiff movements with hawk-like vision and followed after her. Misaki heard his advance behind her and spun around like a rattlesnake ready to strike. "W-What do you think you're doing, following me? You stupid pervert!" she cried.

"Calm down, Prez." He smirked. "I wanted to try something."

"Tr-Try what?" she yelled, so flustered that he found it cute. "If you're thinking of doing something perverted, I'll beat you and call the police!"

"Like I said, calm down, Ayuzawa." He repeated, placing on hand on each of her shoulders. At the sound of him saying her name instead of her school title, Misaki felt a small wave of tranquility wash over her. "Come sit on the couch." He ordered, pulling her over and pushing her down lightly. She sat down obediently, considering the fact that his hands prevented her from doing otherwise, and Usui walked around the couch in the changing room until he was behind the girl still dressed in maid attire.

"Hey. What are you-?"

"Just be quiet and relax, Ayuzawa." He cut her off. "I'm giving you a massage." He informed her.

"What? Why? That's completely unnecessary! I need to get home-"

"You can be late for once in your life." He denied her. "Now relax your shoulders and stop resisting, or else I'll keep you here all night." He threatened with a smirk on his face.

"B-Baka! Don't say things that can be misinterpreted so easily!" She cried, turning around to glare at him, her eyes like golden daggers.

"Right, right. Sorry." He apologized. "Now turn around, Prez and let me do this."

"F-Fine." She gave in and did as he requested.

She balled her hands into fists and clutched her apron in her lap as she felt his fingers begin to move slowly across her shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut, unsure of how to react to such a situation.

"Ayuzawa, relax." He murmured into her ear, making her gasp and sending her heart into another frenzy. "You're so stiff. Don't be so tense." He advised.

"Alright." She replied softly, and tried to loosen up her shoulders as best she could. She felt his strong fingers dig into the fabric of her costume and rub her aching muscles. Whenever his hands made contact with the bare skin at the rips on her shoulders, she went as tense as a cat facing up against a wolf once more. Usui kept telling her to relax as he continued moving his hands around her neck and shoulder blades.

He massaged her for several moments, but she was still too tense for his treatment to have much effect.

"Ayuzawa." He said suavely, patting her shoulders.

"W-What? Are you done?" she asked, half from exhaustion half from nervousness that he was angry at her for being too stiff.

"Lie down."

"Wha-?"

"Just do it." He told her, moving around the couch and pushing her down gently.

"Wha-What are you planning to do?" she fretted, her face blushing once more.

"Don't be so uptight, Prez. Just do it."

After a short argument, Usui finally persuaded the president to lie down on the couch. She lay down on her stomach, folded her arms and rested her head to one side. Usui sat down on the couch beside her and leaned over her, placing his hands on her shoulders once more. "Like I said, relax." He repeated yet again, moving his strong fingers over her tense back.

"I know. I'm trying! Isn't this relaxed?" she asked.

"No, you're stiff as a board." He replied honestly. "Just…breathe easily then, okay? Close your eyes and nod off for a minute or two."

"That's ridiculous! I can't be taking naps here! I still need to get changed and get ho – ow!" she cut off as his fingers made contact with an aching spot.

"Ah, sorry Ayuzawa. You okay?" he eased up a bit and rubbed his palms in soothing, circular motions instead.

"Y-Yeah." She hissed out through gritted teeth, her eyes squeezed shut.

"No you're not." He called her bluff. "Don't lie. If it hurts, tell me so I don't do it again." He scolded. His fingers flew back under her shoulder blade and he continued to massage her gently but firmly. He could hear her ragged breath and knew when it hurt her, so he kept working on the one spot in particular that was bothering her. Somewhere along the lines, he did something that made the pain swell because she arched her back and let out a yelp. "Ayuzawa! I told you to tell me if it hurts!" he growled, easing up.

"It _all _hurts." She whispered, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Alright. But just bear with it, okay? Close your eyes and breathe. It'll feel better later, I promise." He felt her slowly being to loosen up again and he continued his soothing motions.

Several times he would hit a sore spot which would result in her tensing up again until he could get her to rest again. Usui moved his palms back under her shoulder blade and she gasped aloud. "Breathe." He told her gently. "Breathe." When she finally managed to calm down a bit, he carefully ran his fingers from the tops of her shoulders, down her neck and along her sides. He could feel her body loosen up and heard her breathing slow down.

Eventually, Misaki fell asleep under his gentle touch.

Usui smiled genuinely and continued his soothing motions for a while longer until his hands finally came to a halt. He could feel her heart beating arithmetically underneath his palms and though he did not want to, he forced himself to gently shake her awake. Misaki drowsily lifted her head from where it rested on her arms and inhaled sharply when she realized just where she was and what time it must have been.

"Oh crap!" she gasped, pushing herself up quickly until she was kneeling on the couch beside Usui. "Why did you let me-?"

"Take it easy." Usui ignored her question and placed a hand on her back gently. The girl flinched, expecting to feel pain shoot through her, but nothing happened.

"My-"

"Feel better now?" he asked mischievously.

"How did you-?"

"Shhh." He placed one finger in front of her lips. "Don't ask. I'm just amazing. Now go get changed."

* * *

After the two had locked up the café, Usui walked Misaki home, as always.

"It's amazing! My shoulder doesn't hurt at all anymore!" She said stretching her arms out. "You're really good at massages." She complimented.

"Ah~ Prez complimented me on something." He sang in his taunting voice.

"Shut up! Don't be so immodest!" She snarled. He chuckled as they came to a halt outside her home.

"So you feel better now, Ayuzawa?" he asked, serious again.

"Yeah." She nodded with a blush. "T…Thanks."

He then smiled.

"It's no problem. I mean, if your shoulder was still hurting you, I wouldn't be able to do _this_ now would I?" As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Misaki was frozen from shock, but quickly relaxed against his embrace, closing her eyes and exhaling.

When he felt that she was not resisting, Usui smirked and continued to hold her until she forced herself to break them apart. Though she hardly wanted to, Misaki slowly pushed him away after a moment, but not roughly or with any annoyance. She did so gently, every part of her body movement and the way she pulled away screamed to him that she really did not want him to let her go. Usui knew this though, and let her go with a smile.

"Thanks again, Usui." She murmured, her eyes glued to the cement ground. "See you tomorrow. Good-"

"Ayuzawa?"

"W-What?" she looked up at him to find that before she could even react, his lips were fully on her own. She barely managed to kiss back for a second instead of pull away from shock. He left her panting for oxygen in the end, but she could care less. She wanted to know why she was feeling this way all of a sudden.

Misaki took a tiny step closer to him and he took the hint. Usui wrapped his arms around her once more and hugged her tenderly for a long moment before releasing her again.

"Good night, Ayuzawa." He smiled.

"Mm. Night." She mumbled back as though she was tired, but her golden eyes were alight with joy she never knew she could feel before.

He watched as she turned and headed for her house, all of her pain from earlier having melted away; and with its disappearance, she had gained something more.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Again thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :3**

**Please review!**


End file.
